Solidarität
Rose | slogan = | anthem = | blank1_title = | blank1 = | blank2_title = | blank2 = | blank3_title = | blank3 = | blank4_title = | blank4 = | seats1_title = Bundesrat (4622) | seats1 = | seats2_title = | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = Rose | flag = | website = solidarität.dk | state = | footnotes = }}Solidarität '''was a centre-left, reformist political party in Dorvik that served as a fixture of the political scene since its founding in August 4575. While relatively unsuccessful at winning the office of Head of State, Solidarität has a rich history of serving in governing cabinets and generally advocating for its position of social democracy within government. In 4622, Solidarität merged with its longtime ally the Sozial-Liberale Liste into Die Mitte and ceased functioning as an independent entity. History Early History '''4575-4583 Solidarität was founded in August 4575 as a wing of the only authorized political party - the Revolutionary Socialist Party (RSP) by Natalie Pruefer, an elected member of the Trade Union Congress, and Ingolf Gansz, a Westmarkian union member. The faction would soon thereafter be joined by two new splinter factions of the ruling RSP - the Sozialdemokratische Liste and the Hosianische Demokratische Partei. These three movements shared the common goal of repealing the repressive "Defense of Democracy Bill," which had been in effect since 4548. In the wake of the 4582 elections, the pro-democracy factions saw a landslide combined victory over the RSP (by a total legislative composition of 243-107). Soon after the elections, the Protection of Democracy Act passed and the republic was restored. Democratic Restoration 4583-4602 Following the restoration of democracy, Solidarität's leadership agreed to make Ingolf Gansz the new face of the party (rather than Natalie Pruefer, who was seen by many as a vestige of the socialist single-party state). Gansz, however, failed to ever win an election as Head of State. In fact, Gansz only made it to a single run-off, in 455. Despite the losses at the top of the ballot, Solidarität continued to perform well in legislative elections. Notably, the party was a member of every single governing coalition for 19 years. This included the Schaab cabinet, which marked the end of the era of explicit cooperation between Solidarität, Sozial-Liberale Liste, and the HDP. The details behind the Schaab cabinet were closely intertwined with the ascent of Florian Kautz as leader of Solidarität. Kautz, who had served in both the Meidner and Schopenhauer cabinets, led a move to the left which saw Solidarität work with the newer Grüne Zentrumspartei and even a communist party, the MKP (later known simply as the KP). Presidential System and Merger 4602-4622 Following the 4601 elections, in which Solidarität came in 3rd, the Dorvish Konservative Partei oversaw a transition to a presidential system of government. Solidarität's leader, Florian Kautz, was initially unwilling to back this change but ultimately agreed to the Presidential system. According to future Party-leader Stephen Mandel, this mistake "cost us over a decade in the political wilderness," which proved to be correct as Solidarität fell in number of seats in 4604, 4608, and 4612 elections - despite the fact that the overall size of the parliament had increased during that period. During the period following the 4612 elections, an event known by political historians as the "Party Crisis" took place, with four general election in as many years. This political crisis was marked by the disbanding of first the Dorvish Konservative Partei (which was to become the DSNVP) and then the GZ, followed by the election of hardline communist Edmund Fassling as President. Amid the political instability, the political fortunes of Solidarität appeared to turn around. First, an electoral alliance known as Die Mitte ("The Center") was formed by Solidarität (under Stephen Mandel) and leadership from SLL and the LP. In the 4615 elections, Mandel was elected President on a combined Die Mitte ticket. This created an interesting situation, where Solidarität was the smallest party in the Bundesrat and Die Mitte fell short of a full majority (despite having a large plurality). Mandel's proposal for a Die Mitte cabinet was provided confidence and supply by the Communists. Following the unexpected 4619 snap elections, where Die Mitte failed to propose a candidate to replace Stephen Mandel and the LP was rolled back into the SLL, it was decided by new Sol chairwoman Klara Lichtenfels and SLL chairman Helmut Parker that Die Mitte would unite to form a single, centrist party of the same name. Electoral Results Political Positions As of the 4622, when Sol merged with the SLL into Die Mitte, the party maintained the following political positions. Party Leaders Category:Political parties in Dorvik